prometheusprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Firma
The cradle of humanity and seat of the Imperium. Known by many names, but most commonly referred to as Terra in the modern era as times continually reshape language. A resurgence of classical Latin and Greek in the Terran upper-class fills the need for a sense of cultural stability and unity in the far-flung client states of the Imperium creating a new language commonly referred to as "High Terran". A highly industrialized world as expected of the oldest human settlements to build significant infrastructure. Despite becoming industrialized several generations before the first off-world settlements were founded, Terra is not a monolithic planet of cities. Great cities dot the surface of the human mother-world, but many areas remain suburban, rural, and even unsettled. Many planets are mostly urbanized with small areas of hard-fought farmland carved out of planets and moons without native life. This surplus of habitable territory reflects Terra's wealth and relative prosperity. However, Terra is not a paradise. The great cities of Terra have slums and poor, just like any other civilization. The Terran underclasses make up a more than half of the population, mostly working in great factories, providing services to the elite, or joining the Imperial military in hopes of advancement. These Terrans speak any number of "Low Terran" dialects descended from the regional languages and a history of poor education. Although it can be difficult at times, most native speakers of a Low Terran dialect can communicate with speakers of another dialect with some effort. Those who wish to join the ranks of the Imperial elite usually seek to serve the Imperium through military service. Although a term of military service is mandatory for all Terran-born citizens, Terrans commonly dodge their military service requirements either by performing another vital service to the Imperium or by simply not appearing for their term of service and attempting to die of old age before the bureaucracy gets around to compelling their service. Citizens of the Imperium not born on Terra or descended from a Terran parent are not always compelled to serve in the military. Conscription of those Imperial citizens, and convicted criminals during wartime is common and ambitious citizens of Imperial client states that hope to gain "Honorary Terran" status ensures that the Imperial Legion always has soldiers, willing or otherwise. Honorary Terran "Honorary Terran" status is casually referred to as "Honorary Human" status by native born Terrans. This means exactly what it sounds like it means. Although all subjects of the Imperium are officially considered human, the upper-class will often disagree in private. After generations of separation from Terra, foreigners are viewed by the elitist Terran populace as inferior to "humanity" at best and barbarians at worst. In general, the opinion that Terrans hold of the other "races" is less charitable the farther from Terra one's family originates from. Martians, Venusians, and other "Solarians" from the local system, Sol, are generally regarded as civilized, sharing strong political and cultural ties with Terra, although none are superior to Terrans. Those from Imperial client states are treated politely in public and are known to be useful, but are privately acknowledged as backward and inferior to all Terrans and Solarians until proven otherwise. Citizens from other foreign states have spurned the Imperium and therefore denied civilization and the good of mankind as well. The only ones despised more than non-Imperials are the Void-born. Void-born encompasses all people who spend too much time in deep space, with the exception of the Imperial Navy. Being born in Void-space is considered to be bad luck, but is not a debilitating stigma. The true stigma comes from having a family that does not have an allegiance to any planet. The few void-born communities of refugees, professional sailors/spacers, pirates, and nomads are seen as stray dogs at best and violent sub-human savages at worst. Achieving honorary Terran status is highly desirable and can change the life of an Imperial citizen and his whole family. Being Terran, honorary or otherwise, is a prerequisite for most important government positions, offers many benefits in the business world, and offers certain legal protections and benefits otherwise denied to Imperial subjects. Higher status on your home world makes achieving a Terran status mostly a formality of a short stint in the Imperial military. An Imperial subject from the lower classes can find many opportunities to join the military, but can only gain honorary Terran status through exemplary performance and, usually, heroism in battle. One can also be ascended by Terran government officials on a case by case basis for service to the Imperium in other important fields. Dying Light by Kirk Quilaquil.jpg|Imperial London Atomhawk-design-the-order-paris.jpg|Parisian slums Category:Location Category:Planet Category:Imperium